Alpharius Omegon
Summary Alpharius Omegon, notable by other titles such as Aleph Null and Threefold Serpent, were a uniquely constructed pair who acted in unison as the Primarchs of the Alpha Legion. They were two of twenty genetically modified children, who at birth were placed on a random planet away from the God Emperor's gene lab by the Ruinous Powers. Among the sons of the Emperor, little to none of the origins of the twin Primarchs are known. This vagueness and mystery extends to the likes of their astartes legion with them proclaiming themselves to be their gene-father and even modifying their physical appearance to be more in line with that of their Primarchs. They were possibly two of several Primarchs to betray the Imperium of Man following the events of the Horus Heresy, falling into the clutches of the Chaos Gods. Even after the treachery of the Warmaster their status was rather vague regarding whether they were truly aligned with the Archenemy. Some believe that they were loyalists deep in traitor ranks subverting Chaos' grand scheme, while others consider them to have aided in the crippling of the Imperium. In the climax of the Horus Heresy, the Imperial Fist's Rogal Dorn effectively slew his brother, with his twin Omegon solely claiming command of the legion. Such a demise is widely considered suspect by the members of the Ultramarines, with many believing the Primarch is still at large in the galaxy under the guise of another alias. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Alpharius/Omegon, Aleph Null, The Threefold Serpent, The Final Configuration, The Last Primarch(s) Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years as of death Classification: Space Marine Primarch(s) of the Alpha Legion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Invisibility with Cameleoline Cloak, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, the Alpharius is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. "Alpharius" faced off against the likes of Rogal Dorn but was ultimately killed in the conflict). Capable of ignoring durability with the Sarrisanata Speed: [[User blog:Kaltias/Seeing lasers as frozen|'Massively FTL+']] reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System Class Stamina: Immense Range: Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master-Crafted Plasma Blaster, Cognis Signum, Nuncio Vox, Cameleoline Cloak * The Pythian Scales: A sinister set of power armor carrying an air of dread with onlookers who dare to see such panoply suffer an immense amount of despair at first sight. Such a fearsome package of raw defense bears its roots in ancient Terran myth, with the Hydra inspiring such design. The power armor is capable of dulling the effects of physical strikes and energy with ease. * Venom Spheres: Grenades specifically under the use of the Alpha Legion replacing the standard Frag in combat. Once employed it unleash devastating splinters imbued with volatile toxins; maybe proclaim such an tool is based on xeno technology. * The Sarrisanata: An oddity among the arsenal of a Primarch, a spear with rumor originating from a time before even the Eldar ascended to power. The artifact is capable of phasing through the essence of the material universe and all those unfortunate to be in intimate contact with such a blade will he ripped molecule to molecule until left a puddle of their former selves. Intelligence: Genius. His (Their) tactical knowledge and intellect is capable of contending with others of extreme intelligence such as Roboute Guilliman and Perturabo. Efficient leaders of the Alpha Legion and masters of anonymity and coordination. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered grandmasters in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primarchs Category:Male Characters Category:Traitors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Book Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4